Max Flexer
|eng_voice = Andrew Ranells}} Max Flexer is the hyperactive fitness-themed foe who first appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Max Flexer's first appearance in the series was as a monster who appears in episode 61, Fitness Fiend. He was ordered to do a fitness workout with King Dedede and Kirby after the two ate too much of Nightmare Enterprises malicious, fattening chips. Max Flexer's methods are both extremely dangerous and unorthodox. He uses several machines to whip his clients into shape while shouting and rhyming. During these exercises, his clients also have to fight to survive. Max Flexer's methods worked, however, and he crushes Kirby's belly, causing him to upchuck the snacks and return to normal. Kirby then inhaled Max Flexer's headset and became Mike Kirby. Kirby sang a terrible tune, prompting Max Flexer to cover his ears, though he was nevertheless overwhelmed by the terrible singing. He was finally destroyed in a huge explosion that caused Castle Dedede to crumble. Games ''Kirby Mass Attack thumb|256px|left| Max Flexer faces off against Kirby once more. Like a few other characters that originated in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ''(namely Chef Shiitake, Escargoon, and the N.M.E. Sales Guy), Max Flexer reappears in ''Kirby Mass Attack. He appears in the Kirby Quest sub-game, in Stage 17 of Chapter 2. Instead of acting as a regular foe, Max Flexer is faced in a bonus round of sorts, and thus does not counterattack. If the player misses during one of their turns, he will flee, ending the battle. He has 330 HP and gives a whopping 1400 EXP when defeated. The arena where Max Flexer is fought is based heavily on his stage in the anime. In addition to the arena's visuals, the music that plays during the battle, Action Heaven, often uses the word "'はい" (Hai) in it, which was the main word that Max Flexer used in his song in the Japanese version of the anime. "Hai" is Japanese for "yes" or "yeah". The music remains the same in the overseas version of the game as well. Max Flexer dances around while balancing a Maxim Tomato on his head. This tomato is the source of the EXP gained by the Kirbys after Max Flexer's defeat. Physical Appearance Max Flexer appears dressed as a traditional fitness instructor. Being a fitness instructor, he is also in great shape. He has curly pink hair, red wristbands, white shoes, and wears a retro-styled yellow jumpsuit with a red stripe running down it. He also wears a headset on the right side of his face and has brownish, tanned skin. He has stereotypical trainer's sunglasses that almost always have a shine on them. His mouth is very large, even larger than Kirby's, and is lined with pearly white teeth. Machines Max Flexer himself seemingly lacks any inherent powers, but he is well equipped with his own arsenal of dangerous fitness equipment aimed to "help" his overweight victims. These machines include: * A pair of pincer claws to pick up, spin and/or hold down his victims. * Machines that can shake his victims. * Machines to tickle his victims and later on electrocute them. * Machines to stretch his victims. * A treadmill machine on which the victims must run away from a spinning spiked pillar. * Mechanical arms with boxing gloves to punch his victims. * A giant steamroller from which the victims must run away or risk being crushed. * A giant wrecking ball hidden inside of a disco ball that can crush his victims. Etymology Max Flexer's name alludes to "maximum flexing," but it is also a parody of the famous cartoonist Max Fleischer. Quotes Trivia *Max Flexer's voice, mannerisms, and profession make him an obvious parody of the real-life fitness expert Richard Simmons. *While Max Flexer makes Dedede and Kirby exercise in the Japanese version, King Dedede's iconic theme can be heard in the background. *At the end of the exercise sequence (in the Japanese version of the episode), Kirby's Dream Land’s credits song (Riding on the Spring Breeze) can be heard. *Max Flexer is one of the few monsters that can talk. *Max Flexer is one of the few monsters to actually fulfill its purpose, the others being Hardy in A Dental Dilemma, Delivery Man in Delivery Dilemma, Paint Roller in Dedede's Monsterpiece, and Cold Virus in Something to Sneeze At. *Max Flexer is the only monster that has a last name, as well as one of the few characters in the entire series to have both a first and a last name. *Part of the lyrics of his routine's musical number in the Japanese version references "Kihon wa Maru". Gallery Th machosan.png|Max Flexer on stage. Fatties.jpg|Max Flexer with a fattened Kirby and King Dedede. Max Boom.jpg|Max Flexer about to explode due to Mike Kirby's horrible singing. Sprites MaxFlexerKMA.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' es:Max Flexer de:Max Flexer it:Max Flexer ja:マッチョサン Category:Anime Characters Category:Mike Enemies Category:Monster Category:Male characters Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Bosses Category:Kirby Mass Attack